


Cooking Up Some Love

by Masonjar191



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky can cook, Cooking, Fluff, Great Depression, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191
Summary: Bucky was taught to cook at a young age. Now he cooks for his best guy, Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cooking Up Some Love

**Author's Note:**

> here is a little baby Valentine's day fic for y'all. I actually did a lot of research and snow white came out right before Valentine's day, 1938!
> 
> I wrote it like Bucky is reminiscing on the 30s with Steve

Bucky had always been the cook in every house he’d lived in. His Pa had taught him how to cook at a young age so he could take care of his Ma when she got old. Unfortunately, he’d fallen off the damned train before he could take care of her.

Even though he worked long hours at the docks, he’d always come home and cook him and Steve a nice meal (or what he’d consider a nice meal, it being the Depression and all. He’d be damn lucky to find something nice.) Steve was always sick; it was the least he could do for the poor guy. Bucky was Steve’s best guy. If the blond was feeling up to it, he’d help Bucky chop the vegetables or get the water boiling.

After supper, usually by Steve’s bedside but sometimes at their small table, they’d listen to the radio, stealing kisses every now and then. It was risky for two men to have such relations, but they made sure to be quiet and to close their curtains.

On Valentine’s Day, 1938, he’d come home from the docks expecting Steve to be in bed, but he came home to a delicious smell.

“Hey, Steve! Happy Valentine’s Day!” He called, the lights in their tenement apartment dimmed. If it weren’t for the heating being on, he’d be afraid of Steve freezing to death due to a power outage.

“I made bean soup, Buck. I know it ain’t much, and you woulda made it better-“ Steve started, only for Bucky to cut him off with a kiss.

“My guy, I love it. I love _you._ ”

“Oh, Bucky, I almost forgot, they’re showing a film tonight, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ , I was wondering if you wanna go? It’d be a date, just me and you, no dames like when we go dancin’.”

“My darlin' Stevie, of course, I would.”


End file.
